Where For Art Thou, Jerry?
by capm
Summary: A golf outing goes terribly wrong for Jerry. Can the spies save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: FORE!!**

It was a beautiful Saturday!

Jerry was on his way to play a round of golf at a new golf course, the Links of Tantalus. The course was about thirty miles west of Beverly Hills. He had gotten a flyer in the mail announcing the course's Grand Opening a week earlier, and he decided to take advantage of the offer.

As Jerry turned down the street to the clubhouse, he was quite surprised to see that the parking lot was only about fifteen percent full.

_Must be too far out, considering the price of gas! _Jerry thought to himself. No matter. He'd pretty much have the course to himself, which means he'd be able to live a golfer's dream – to be able to play a round of golf totally at his own pace, without him pushing the group in front of him to speed up play, or he being pushed by the group behind him, wanting him to speed up play. This was going to be perfect!

As Jerry parked his car, he unloaded his self-propelled golf bag-pullcart combo. He made sure his two video cameras were working properly on his pullcart: one focused on him taking the shot, and the other focused on the result. Their signal was crystal clear on his wallet communicator. This helped him analyze errant shots in real time - a great help to any golfer.

After paying for his round, Jerry asked the clubhouse attendant, "Is business always this slow?"

"So far. But that's because we just sent a ton of fliers out in yesterday's mail. Things will pick up, big time next week!"

"Really? I got a flyer last week!"

"That's surprising!" the attendant said. "I didn't know any got out early."

"Is there anyone else on the course?"

"Yep! A foursome teed off about an hour ago. They should be around the seventh or eighth hole by now. But that's it!"

"Thank you!"

"Have a great round!"

Jerry proceeded to the tee box of the par 4, 416 yard first hole, positioned his pullcart to video his swing and its result, and teed off. It was a beautiful drive, approximately 250 yards, smack in the middle of the fairway.

_Excellent start!_ Jerry thought to himself.

And so his round went. Even though Jerry was a scratch golfer, he rarely played below par golf on a course, the first time he played it. But today seemed an exception. He had only bogied the par 5, 613 yard twelfth hole, and had birdied seven and ten, so he was one under, as he approached the tee box for the 207 yard, par three, seventeenth hole.

_Hmmm! I'll have to use my driving iron for this hole! It's too long for my three iron!_ thought Jerry to himself.

The green was elevated around seven feet, so Jerry decided to hit his shot with as much backspin as possible, and hope he'd hold the green. He wouldn't be able to see the result of his shot until he got up to the green.

Jerry's tee shot looked good. It sailed toward the green, and looked to be right in the middle of it. But when Jerry got up to the green, he couldn't find his ball. He began searching around the green for it, until after about five minutes, he decided to check the hole.

_Oh, Yeah, Jerry! Like YOU aced the hole! _he thought to himself. But when he looked in the cup, there was his ball! Excitedly, Jerry reached to get it. _I must write down the date, course and hole number on the ball, and keep it as a memento! My first hole-in-one!_

But as Jerry lifted his ball out of the cup, he was overcome by knockout gas. The foursome that had teed off before him came over from the trees where they were watching, loaded Jerry into their golf cart, and took him away. Jerry's pullcart cameras continued to roll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eye in the Sky**

The prior workweek had been quite eventful, at WOOHP.

"Did it work?" asked Jerry excitedly to his friend Dr. Quincy on Monday.

"Like a charm! Let me show you," responded Quincy.

"I traced you on Saturday going from your home to Pebble Beach, where you stayed for about 3 and a half hours, so I'd assume you played a round of golf. From there you went to Pietro's Restaurant, and then home. On Sunday, you went to your church, another golf course and restaurant, and then home."

"That's fantastic, Quincy! Did it work on all three of us?" asked Jerry.

"For the most part on you and I, but I'll need to get with Bob (from the _Here Comes the Sun _episode) because I have some gaps in his weekend."

Jerry and Quincy are discussing the latest technology developed by WOOHP Labs: a location chip embedded just under the skin. The idea came from pet identification chips, implanted under the skin. Quincy wanted to develop a GPS location chip that would be embedded in all WOOHP agents, upon their consent, that would allow the tracking of any agent anywhere. Jerry, Quincy and Bob were the first three guinea pigs.

Bob entered excitedly and asked, "How did the chip do?"

"It was 100 accurate for Jerry and I, but we have some gaps for you," answered Quincy. "For example, the reading at 1:02PM on Saturday for one hour, and from 1:33 to 4:17 on Sunday."

Bob broke out his log of where he had gone for the weekend.

"Okay, on Saturday, a girlfriend and I went on a submarine ride at 1PM."

"That would explain the loss of signal," Jerry said. "If he was totally surrounded by metal, the radio waves would have just bounced off the inside of the submarine."

"Quite right, Jerry," answered Quincy. "But what happened Sunday?"

"On Sunday," Bob continued, "my spelunking club went into the caverns in the mountains around 1:30 and explored the cave system until around 4:15."

"That explains the second loss of signal," stated Quincy. "The radio waves couldn't penetrate the solid rock to reach the GPS satellites.

"The location chips are an improvement over what we currently have, but the sure aren't foolproof."

"True, but I think it will give us a big assist if an agent is captured and all of their WOOHP gear is taken from them. This will at least give us a head start in finding where they are at," responded Jerry.

"I agree," added Bob. "It obviously tracked me underwater when I went scuba diving on Saturday after the sub ride. I think it is a great improvement, and being a passive piece of technology that an agent doesn't have to knowingly arm, makes it that much more effective."

"Very well, gentlemen. I will have an All Agents meeting on Friday, and offer the technology on a voluntary basis to them. Anyone who wants the implant will receive it, and those who do not will not be penalized," stated Jerry.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It is Friday afternoon, and Sam, Clover and Alex are enjoying time at the Groove, doing some shopping.

"What do you think of this outfit? " asks Clover, as she shows her friends a pair of torn jeans and a suede blouse ensemble.

"It would be a nice casual outfit Clover, but I think you look a lot hotter in that navy blue miniskirt with the white off-the-shoulder blouse," comments Sam.

"I don't know, Sam," opines Alex. "Casual is in. I think the jean-suede look looks better, and is probably a bit more comfortable."

Just then, the three friends get WOOHP'ed by a full-length mirror.

"GREAT! Just when I'm going to make one of the most important decisions of my life, we get WOOHP'ed!" grouses Clover.

But instead of landing in the sofa of Jerry's office, they land in chairs in the WOOHP auditorium.

"I wonder what's going on?" asks Sam quietly.

"I don't know, but it must be important. Every WOOHP agent is here," remarks Alex.

They don't have to wait long. Jerry begins his presentation on the new GPS chip and offers every agent the opportunity to have one implanted. When the time comes for the three young spies to decide, they have some misgivings.

"Can we have this weekend to think about it, Jer?" asks Clover.

"Yeah, I really need to think this through," adds Alex.

"So do I, Jerry," says Sam.

"Certainly, ladies. Remember, the implant is optional. If you feel uncomfortable about having the procedure done, by all means, pass. This is just a technological advance that we wanted to make available to all WOOHP agents," answered Jerry.

"Thanks, Jerry. We'll get back with you Monday on our decisions," said Clover as she, Sam and Alex head for the exit.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

After the presentation, about 50 of the agents decide to get the implants. 25 reject the idea, and 25 want to think it over.

"I think the response is very good," remarked Quincy.

"I was hoping for about 90 wanting the chips," said Jerry sadly.

"We may still end up there, Jerry. 25 are undecided, and maybe after seeing the chips in action, the 25 that declined will reconsider."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As the girls split up to go home, each mulls over whether to get the GPS implant or not.

Clover doesn't like the idea of WOOHP knowing where she would be 100 of the time. After all, she wants SOME privacy! And she doesn't want WOOHP to know everywhere she goes.

And that's her biggest concern. Once a week, Clover furtively goes to a hair salon in an out-of-the way area, called Kool Kolors, and gets her hair dyed, to keep its uniform blondness. Not even Alex, or Sam know she goes to Kool Kolors, nor do her parents, or anyone else. She shutters at the embarrassment she would feel if anyone ever found out!

Sam also doesn't like being "tailed" 24/7. She has a dark secret she has kept to herself also. For about the last year, she has been going to a bowling alley and playing pocket billiards, as well as participating in a bowling league. She caught the bug for both past times from a guy she dated for about three months, over a year ago. She knows that both past times are not considered "white collar" enough, and would be embarrassed if anyone found out. Her two best friends are unaware of her past times, as well.

Alex has her own little secret, too. Alex has always been looked on as a tomboy, and has played the part to the hilt. But there was one activity she enjoyed as a little girl that she still enjoys, and indulges: ballet. Alex is a fine ballerina, and has taken lessons for years, but she has always kept this fact from Clover and Sam, as well as everyone else. She has actual been the Prima Ballerina in some ballets, most recently _The Nutcracker Suite_ this past Christmas. But because her class is so far from Beverly Hills, no one has ever seen her dance, that she knows from school or the neighborhood. Not even her parents have seen her on stage. If anyone found out, what would it do to her reputation?

All three figure they have this weekend to decide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Star is Born**

Jerry wakes up in a small room shaped like a large golf ball. There are windows in the wall, but he can discern nothing outside of them – it is pitch black. This prison is located in the "triangle of death" off the California coast, a good 70 miles from the golf course. As he glances around, he sees a television opposite of where he sits, a cabinet to his right, and what looks like a diving chamber in the next room, although he doesn't see any diving equipment in the room. As he gets up to explore this prison, he is interrupted.

"Finally up, my two-faced brother?" says a voice and picture from the television, as lights also turn on outside of the golf ball.

"Terry!" exclaims Jerry.

"Yes, my twin! Terry! I finally have you exactly where I want you, and you will not escape me this time!"

"What's your plan this time, Terry?"

"I'll let the newest member of LAMOS explain, as this is his idea."

"Greetings, Jerry! You are the star of my latest movie, _The Rise and Fall of a Secret Agent_!"

"Lumiere!"

"Ah, it's so nice to know I haven't been forgotten!"

"So what's the plot of your movie, Lumiere?"

"Glad you asked. I have edited together a number of film clips from the past, where you have battled other members of LAMOS to cover the _Rise_ part of my movie. Now we get to film the _Fall_ part. You have been captured, and we are going to film your untimely demise!"

"And how do you plan to achieve that?"

"First, let me tell you about your prison. You are in a metal habitat that divers used about three years ago. It is located 500 feet below the surface. In the cabinet is one gallon of fresh water, and a box of saltine crackers. If you look out the window, you'll see that the lights have attracted some of the ocean denizens."

Jerry does look out the window and is startled to see a 17-foot Great White shark come very close to the habitat, and then swim out of view. It is soon followed by a 14-foot and 11-foot set of Tiger sharks. Jerry quickly realizes that if he should try to swim for the surface by using the diving chamber, chances are he would meet some of these predators, and even if he should not, he would probably die from the bends, without proper scuba gear.

Lumiere continued, "We shall witness what type of death you choose, Jerry. You can either starve to death, die from dehydration, die from the bends, or get eaten alive by the sharks. The choices are yours! It makes for dramatic cinema!"

"Don't you mean boring cinema, Lumiere? Who is going to want to watch me die from starvation or dehydration? That will take weeks!"

"But that's the magic of cinema! I can edit all of that, pardon the pun, dead time, into 2 or 3 action packed minutes.

"Oh, and don't count on WOOHP helping you. We've carefully removed your wallet, watch, and glasses, so you have no WOOHP equipment on you that can help them trace you down!

"Also, we will monitor every movement you make 24/7. If you do try something unexpected, we can flood the diving habitat, and drown you in 5 minutes."

"It sounds like you thought of everything," said Jerry dejectedly.

"Yes, we have!" Terry interrupts. "And I will enjoy every minute of THIS movie. So, goodbye, brother!"

With that, Terry stops all sound to the habitat, and Jerry is face-to-face with the first person who has to watch him, Boogie Gus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Calling All Spies! Calling All Spies!**

Monday has rolled around for the spies, and they have pretty much decided not to get the GPS implant. They discuss their decision, as they walk to school.

"I'm not getting that implant," says Clover with finality. "WOOHP already intrudes in my life enough! I don't need them snooping in everything I do!"

"I'm with you, Clover," says Sam. "I want to have SOME privacy!"

"Agreed, girlfriends," adds Alex. "There are just some parts of my private life I want to keep private!"

As they round the corner, a park bench WOOHPs them.

"They'll get their 'No' answer now," says Clover.

But as they land on the sofa, they are not facing Jerry, but instead they are facing Dr. Quincy.

Clover is going to let the good doctor know her decision concerning the chip, but Dr. Quincy starts first.

"Ladies, we have an emergency. Jerry is missing!"

"I thought those GPS chips were supposed to prevent that," said Clover in a cat-that-ate-the-canary way.

"Well, Clover, as we pointed out on Friday, the radio signal for the chips would reflect off of a metal enclosure, like a submarine, or would be absorbed by a solid stone enclosure, like a cavern or cave. Jerry must be in one of the two. Also, if Jerry is more than 200 feet below the surface of water, our sonic buoys would not pick up the signal, either, as they would be too faint."

"How can we help?" asks Sam.

"I need you to investigate the last known location we have for Jerry. Hopefully it will provide you with some clues. You can use your flying motorcycles."

"Okay, Doctor Quincy, we'll see what we can find out," says Alex as the spies change into their jumpsuits and head for the WOOHP motor pool.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As the spies head for the last GPS coordinates for Jerry, Clover remarks, "Those chips aren't so great! They can't even find Jerry!"

"Clover, like Dr. Quincy said, a metal enclosure or stone enclosure would block the radio waves. But in any other instance, they could be life saving!" remonstrated Sam.

Soon the spies arrive at the golf course, which is closed on Mondays for grass cutting and general maintenance. Unobtrusively, they make their way to the last known GPS coordinate of Jerry. It is on the beach, not far from the clubhouse.

"Gee, I don't see anything on this beach!" remarks Alex.

"But Jerry is an avid golfer! Maybe he played a round, and if he did, maybe there is a clue on the golf course," comments Sam.

"Why not see if you can pick up any radio signals on your x-powder, Sammie!"

"Good idea, Clover!"

As Sam begins her scan, she remarks disappointedly, as she closes her x-powder down, "No, there aren't any radio signals, just some random video signals."

"Well, let's check the video signals! Right now, we have nothing else to go on," remarks Alex, as she starts the tracking on her x-powder.

It doesn't take long for the spies to find a pull cart thrown in the trees by the 17th green.

"I wonder whose clubs are these, and why they would have two video cameras attached to the cart?" asks Alex.

Clover checks the outside of the bag, as well as the wood covers, to see if the owner's name is on them. While she is doing that, Sam, opens the golf ball pocket and checks to see if any of the golf balls have the owner's name on them.

"No identification on the outside," states Clover.

But Sam is excited, "Look! On each of these golf balls! _Gerald Lewis! _This is Jerry's bag!"

"And that means that these are Jerry's cameras, too!" adds Alex excitedly.

"Sam, can you get these cameras to replay back what they have recorded?" asks Clover.

"I'll try."

Because the cameras both record date and time, Sam rewinds them to 10 minutes before Jerry disappeared. The three spies watch intently, as they see Jerry tee off on the 17th hole, notice his hole-in-one, and get overcome by knockout gas. As they watch, they see Tim Scam, Boogie Gus, and Lumiere pick up Jerry and take him to the golf cart. They are horrified to see Terry driving the golf cart. Scam takes the golf cart and deposits it in the trees, not knowing that there were video cameras recording every move. The cameras just show a glimpse of Jerry being taken aboard the LAMOS submarine on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Prisoner**

Jerry is aware that his GPS chip cannot penetrate the metal walls of this diving habitat. But, if he can turn the habitat into an amplifier that would amplify his signal, he'd have a chance to be saved.

Jerry searches the habitat and realizes that the speakers are a combination speaker-microphone, or else LAMOS couldn't respond to him when he spoke before. All he has to do is get the speaker to amplify his GPS code, without stirring suspicion.

For the past 24 hours, Jerry has been watched by 4 people – Boogie Gus, Inga Bittersweet, Demitrius Smalls, and Helga von Gogen. He hasn't moved much, as he wants to see how each individual responds to his lack of motion. He notices that Demetrius Smalls and Helga von Gugen both dozed off for 5-10 minutes, 3-4 times during their 6-hour shift. Jerry decides to try to make his move slowly during those naps.

The very next night, when Demetrius Smalls dozes off, Jerry slowly removes a very thin wire from his shirt collar. He also removes a small tool kit from the heel of his shoe. He can't do anything else that night, as Helga is replaced by Dr. Gelee, and the doctor does not nap at all.

It isn't until the next night, that Jerry slowly moves toward the speaker, during Smalls vigil. During that time, he is able to attach the wires to the speaker so that it will amplify any sound, and return to his starting position. Helga is back for her shift, and Jerry uses his heel with some aluminum foil he had in his other shoe heel to form a crude microphone, and hides it behind his head, just above the GPS chip. All he can do now, is wait, and hope that his signal will be amplified enough to penetrate into the 200 foot threshold of the WOOHP sonic buoys.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The spies radio in their golf course find to Dr. Quincy, who has WOOHP recover the bag and cameras.

Back at WOOHP, Dr. Quincy is mobilizing all available units.

"G.L.A.D.I.S., we will need all of our available ships to scour the area around that golf course! Make sure they have sonic enhancing equipment that will at least pull in a signal down to 400 feet below the surface"

"At once, Doctor!"

"Dr. Quincy, what can we do to help?" asks a very concerned Alex.

"I don't know if you can, Alex. All of our ships with the sonic amplifiers will be on the search, the remaining ships only have normal amplifiers."

"But if we use our hover sub, we can submerge to around 500 feet, and use the amplifiers at that depth," interjects Sam.

"That's true.."

"Well, let's get started!" replies Clover in a gung-ho fashion. "Times a-wasting!!"

"Very well, ladies! Take your hover sub, and start off of the golf course tonight! Good hunting! I'll be coordinating the search from here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hey! Now! What's That Sound?**

Soon the gals are searching the area around the golf course in their hover sub. They are following a predetermined search pattern and pass to within one-quarter mile of Jerry's prison. Unfortunately, Jerry couldn't get his GPS code amplified until the following night, when the spies and the rest of the WOOHP ships are 10 miles or more away.

As the search rolls on into Friday, things are looking glum at WOOHP.

"Bob, I can only justify running this all out search for another day, then I'll have to call it off," said Dr. Quincy sadly.

"I know, Doctor," responded Bob quietly, "but you gave it your best shot."

"Did I?" asks Quincy.

"What else could you have done, Quincy? Even if you were to boost the power of the GPS chip by a factor of 10, it still couldn't penetrate metal or stone!"

"Maybe. But maybe I missed something, too. And what I missed could cost an old friend his life."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jerry realizes that maybe his makeshift amplifier is not working properly, and this really is the end. He has already finished the crackers as well as the water in his prison. It is only a matter of time before he will die.

His mind wildly thinks about making a swim for it through the diving chamber, but saner thoughts slowly quash those ideas. _I'd die from the bends, if I try to swim for it_. Jerry thought to himself, and he knows how excruciating that type of death would be. He'll keep hoping, and praying.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As dawn cracks on Saturday morning, an order is received from WOOHP.

"All search craft. The search has been aborted. REPEAT. The search has been aborted. All craft must return to base. OVER AND OUT"

On the hovercraft sub, the spies sadly get the order.

"I can't believe Dr. Quincy is calling off the search!" exclaims Clover.

"I don't think he has a choice, Clover," remarks Sam sadly. "He has diverted important US resources and he can only do it for so long. He may even be in trouble for running the search as long as he did."

"Okay, guys. But let's return slowly to the golf course, for a moment of silence," adds Alex sadly. And it was agreed.

The spies set a direct path from their last search position for the golf course. Little did they realize that their path would take them straight through the "triangle of death".

As they slowly move toward the golf course, they reminisce.

"Remember our very first mission?" asks Sam.

"We sure were klutzy, weren't we?" adds Clover.

"But Jerry was very supportive," says Alex.

"Jerry was ALWAYS very supportive," said Sam definitively.

As they spies reminisce, they forgot to turn off their sonic amplifier, and it starts to pick up a faint blip. Finally, Clover says, "What is that blip I keep hearing?"

"Oh, we forgot to turn off our sonic amplifier," states Alex, as she moves to turn it off.

"NO!! WAIT!!" cries Sam.

"What is it, Sammie?" asks Alex.

"Listen to the code! Quick! What is Jerry's GPS code?"

"Here it is, Sam," says Clover, as she turns on a tape recorder.

"THEY'RE THE SAME! THEY'RE THE SAME!! Jerry is in our vicinity! Quick, contact Dr. Quincy!"

Quickly Clover contacts the good Doctor. "Yes! Lock on to our coordinates! Jerry is in our vicinity."

Just as quickly Doctor Quincy radios all WOOHP search vessels. "Lock on to these GPS coordinates. Jerry is in the area!"

All of the search ships quickly home in on the GPS coordinates and proceed at flank speed.

The spies also begin to track to the GPS code. Within 30 minutes they are within 10 feet of the diver habitat.

"Alex! Deploy the entry portal! Attach it to that diving chamber access hole!"

"Aye, Aye, Sammie!"

Clover said, "I'm going in!"

Inside of the diver habitat, Jerry thought he heard something outside, and maybe something in the dive chamber, but he dismissed it as random noise. That is until he saw Clover come through the diver access hole. He quickly signals to her that they are being monitored, and Clover understands and remains silent.

Jerry watches the television intently, as Helga von Gugen falls into her first nap on her shift. Slowly Jerry makes his way to the dive chamber, and he and Clover exit the diver habitat into the hover sub.

On the sub, Sam is getting antsy, "Is everything alright, Clover?"

"Couldn't be better, as you will see in about 3 seconds!"

And true to her word, Jerry popped into the sub as did Clover. Jerry gave Clover a big hug and kiss on the cheek, as well as Sam and Alex.

"I was never so happy to see anyone in my life, Clover!" Jerry stated emphatically. "And the same goes for you two also, Sam and Alex!"

No sooner did Jerry get into the sub, and Alex detach the entry portal, did the first WOOHP search ship arrive on the scene. The spies quickly surfaced and transported Jerry to the surface ship, which had an on-board hospital, so Jerry could be checked out.

Back inside the diving habitat, Helga awoke to find that Jerry was not there. She assumed he had tried to swim for it, and reported it to Terry and Lumiere.

"I simply MUST see my brother's demise! Turn on the external cameras! Maybe we'll see him attacked by sharks or doubled over from the bends!"

But what the external cameras showed did not please Terry. "WOOHP found him?? How??" he was extremely angry with Helga for falling asleep, because if she was awake, she could have flooded the habitat and drowned Jerry. Needless to say, Terry was not happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Loose Ends**

That following Monday, every WOOHP agent was voluntarily getting the GPS chips implanted, including Sam, Clover and Alex.

"I have to say, that chip saved Jerry's life!" exclaimed Clover as she exited the procedure.

"Who knows? It may save ours, too," added Sam, who went first.

"And if it means someone finds out my secret, I'll deal with it!" exclaimed Alex.

Alex had just touched on a delicate subject. Now WOOHP would find out their secrets, so Alex decided to come clean.

"Girlfriends, I have a confession to make. I take ballet. I never wanted anybody to know, because I figured it would tarnish my image, but I don't care! I enjoy it, and I'm going to keep doing it!"

Sam was next, "My reason for not wanting the chip is that I play in a bowling league and pocket billiards league every week. I always thought people would think less of me, but I enjoy them and I'm going to keep doing it too!"

Clover chimed in last, "Girlfriends, I …I get my hair colored once a week so that the color is uniform. I thought people would make fun of me, but I don't care. I like the uniform color, and I'm going to keep doing it!"

After hearing their deep dark secrets, the girls begin to laugh.

"So those were our dirty laundry?" asked Sam.

"Not even dusty!" remarked Clover.

"Those were sure silly reasons, weren't they?" asked Alex with a laugh.

"By the way, Alex, would you mind if I come see you perform? I love ballet!" asked Sam.

"I'll second, Alex. I never knew a ballerina before. How cool is that?" added Clover.

"That's fine with me, girlfriends. And how about us going bowling one of these nights? I've never tried it, but I'm sure it's loads of fun! At least it looks like fun!"

"It is, Alex, and so is pocket billiards. By the way Clover, where do you get your hair colored? I've been trying to get uniform color in my hair for a while and have never even gotten close. I'd like to see what a pro can do for me."

"Me too, Clover!"

"Sure, guys! Kool Kolors really does do a nice job!"

"As we can tell," stated Alex as the spies head for home.


End file.
